Find Your Heart
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: B/V: Bulma has had enough of Vegeta leaving her....


Author's Note: This story bloomed from a Yahoo Group challenge… Thanks to Fox_fire (She's the one who purposed it!) I really had fun and hope you all enjoy it! Remember to Review!

**Find Your Heart**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Vegeta studied the woman sleeping next to him. He sighed as he climbed out of bed and walked to the window. The moon was full and the air was comfortably warm.

He smirked as he thought about his tail. If he still had it he would have the power to transform into a giant ape, and along with his transformation would come the destruction of earth. 

At least that's how he would have thought before he had started a family. He had a beautiful son and an exquisite mate.

Vegeta looked at his hands, studying them front and back. He needed to get stronger. Beating Kakkarot didn't matter anymore; the fool has been dead for a year now, anyway. What mattered were his mate and his son. He never wanted to be the underdog in a battle. 

Memories of the Perfect Cell were still flamboyant in his mind. He shuddered as he thought of Kakkarot's eldest brat. How the boy had the power to defeat Cell, and he (Vegeta) did not. 

He turned and walked towards the bed. He looked at his mate. Bulma… the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; the first person to uncover dormant emotions. Emotions of love, passion, ecstasy…  He brushed a stray hair out of her face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was as light as an exchange of breath but he felt an electric jolt of emotions run through it.

Vegeta wondered if he was making the right decision. Yes, he told himself firmly, this is for the right cause! He knew that he would be breaking her heart but he also knew that new, more powerful enemies would come and pick up where the last one left off.

He looked at his mate once more and turned to go out the door.

"Vegeta?" came a sleepy voice.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta snapped.

"Where are you going?"

"To train."

"You know you can't train in the Gravity Room, because of the newer model being built!" Bulma said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"So… I'll just go train elsewhere then!" Vegeta said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"E-elsewhere?" Bulma asked, breathily.

"Yes woman… do you know what that means? You and your brat are nothing but a distraction to me! You hold me back from my true potential! I am leaving for someplace far away, where you and that damn child can't bother me with your weak-" he started.

"How dare you question my intelligence! I thought you would be better than this! Especially after Cell was defeated! But if you must then, fine… LEAVE!" Bulma commanded in a loud whisper. He voice cracked as she said the last word. 

Vegeta left the room without a backwards glance. Bulma ran to the window just in time to see him take off. She ran back to her bed; she flung herself on it and cried.

She tried to calm down when she started hiccupping.

"I'm not *hic* going to let *hic* him take advant- *hic* -age of me, anymore!" Bulma decided. She got out of bed and walked to her closet.

"I hope he's happy! Trunks and I hold him back, huh? Well… I don't care anymore! If I'm such a distraction then I'll leave! I'm sure he'll be happy that I'm gone!" Bulma said, going through her room and packing all the prerequisites: clothes, make-up… Then she tiptoed to Trunks' room, hoping that she didn't wake her parents.

She packed Trunks' things and capsulated them. She finished closing the last capsule when a hand found it's way to Bulma's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Bulma-dear? What are you doing?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Dad…don't scare me like that!" Bulma growled.

"Sorry dear…" Dr. Briefs said, waiting for Bulma to answer his question.

"I'm leaving, dad… I just need to get out." Bulma said, picking up the capsules.

"What? Why?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Oh dad! It's Vegeta! He left telling me that Trunks and I are holding him back…" Bulma whined, but broke down into tears as she told her dad all the details.

"It's ok, dear…" Dr. Briefs said, embracing his daughter. He had seen Bulma break down because of this man, but he couldn't do anything about it. Bulma sobbed into his shoulder until she ran out of tears; she pulled back and looked at her son. He was sleeping peacefully, lightly snoring. She stepped away from her dad and over to Trunks' crib. 

"You know… Vegeta's never even held his son… never… I just need to leave…" Bulma trailed off, looking wistfully at her son.

"If you think it's the right decision…" Dr. Briefs said, rubbing Bulma's back.

"Yes… I know it is!" Bulma stated.

~2 ½ months later~

Vegeta flew through the night sky… it was almost like the sky was the night he left, a full moon was out and it wasn't too hot… just warm, but there was something in the air tonight, something… not right.

He saw the Capsule Corp complex in the distance. He needed to talk to the woman.

Vegeta landed on the ground with a soft thump. He calmly walked to the front door; some lights were on in the kitchen. He walked in and expected to see Bulma at the table with her usual cup of green mint tea, however that was not the case. Mrs. Briefs was putting away the dishes, humming a tune as she reached to put a plate on a top shelf.

"Where's your daughter?" Vegeta demanded. Mrs. Briefs shrieked and turned around fast. The plate landed on the ground and shattered.

"Oh, my! Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!" Mrs. Briefs said, fanning herself with her hand, while the other was at the base of her throat.

"Well?" Vegeta growled.

"Oh… Bulma? She's out-" Mrs. Briefs started but Vegeta stomped away into his and his mate's room. He stripped off his filthy training shirt and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. He couldn't bear to hear the ditzy woman's irksome chatter, without wanting to blow her head off, her voice was just so annoying he wondered why he bothered asking her in the first place.

He came out feeling much better; looking at the clock he realized how late it was. He decided to wait for Bulma.

Vegeta stayed up all night and well into the morning waiting, he finally dozed off and didn't wake until well after three o'clock in the afternoon. He sat up in bed and looked around. 

He tried to feel for her ki, but couldn't locate it. He jumped out of bed clad only in his boxers and down to Dr. Briefs' lab.

"Where is she?" he snarled, startling the old doctor.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon, my dear boy! How was your sleep?" Dr. Briefs said with a forced smile.

"Where is she?" he repeated, more furious than the first time. Dr. Briefs flinched back.

"She's on a vacation… I guess you could say. She'll be back soon!" Dr. Briefs said, his voice shaky.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll blow your head off, _Old man_!" Vegeta threatened.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Dr. Briefs stuttered, holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"Why did she leave, I know it wasn't on any vacation!" Vegeta snarled.

"S-she left b-because o-of y-you! S-she c-couldn't st-stand that y-you were t-treating h-her!" Dr. Briefs stuttered under Vegeta enraged glare.

"Because of me…" Vegeta said, his gaze softening as well as his voice. Dr. Briefs relaxed a little bit.

'How dare my mate leave me, to think that I would let her! I know I wasn't here to stop her, but I should've been.' Vegeta thought, making a fist and squeezing it hard, causing his fingernails blanch.

"You hurt her Vegeta," Dr. Briefs said, anger coming into his voice.

"I have never touched her in anger!" Vegeta snarled, livid at the Old man for accusing him of such.

  
"You hurt her love for you. And do not try and tell me that she does not love you; I know she does!" Dr. Briefs lectured, as Vegeta tried to cut in. Vegeta looked down as he felt his eyes moisten.

"She left because she didn't think you cared about her… many a night have I found her crying over something you said or did, not only to her… but to Trunks as well…" Dr. Briefs continued.

"I need to find her!" Vegeta declared and ran out of the laboratory and the house. He took off to the sky as soon as he was outside.

Vegeta searched frantically for Bulma's ki, but couldn't find it, so he decided to search for a strong ki… his sons. Vegeta smirked to himself at the thought of his son being stronger than Bulma. He knew his mate was physically weak, but mentally she could take down any opponent.

Vegeta stopped in mid-air as he felt his son's ki flare. He flew towards it, locating it in a forest in the middle of… well… nowhere. Vegeta landed in the forest and slowly crept towards the ki. 

His ears picked up noises that were close to his position. He quickly jumped up and hid in the branches of a tree.

"Trunks… c'mon… you can get me!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder, as she ran away from her son.

"Mommy, I'll get you!" laughed two-year-old Trunks, who was flying after her.

Vegeta looked at Trunks, pride filling his eyes. The brat can fly, at such an early age! He mused; Of course he is my son. Vegeta's eyes looked at Bulma, who was squatting on the ground, her arms open. Trunks flew into them, knocking Bulma over. Both started laughing.

"Let's go… It's almost time for lunch…" Bulma said, trailing off, looking in the tree where Vegeta was hiding.

"Mommy?" Trunks asked, tugging on Bulma's shirt, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Bulma said, shaking her head, "I just thought… well… never mind." Bulma and Trunks walked away. Vegeta followed them to a two-story ranch-type house.

Vegeta watched his mate and his brat from a far for the rest of the day. Just watching them, being truly happy, gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He needed both of them. He wanted to get them back, but how? He could apologize… no couldn't, he just couldn't… Those were some of the few words he could never mutter, without lowering his pride, and he would never do that. He could seduce her… then she'd come to him. Or he could just bide his time, watching them for a far and waiting for the perfect opportunity to show himself. Yes… that was it! That's what he would do!

Night descended on the forest like a hawk swooping on its unsuspecting prey.

Vegeta watched through the open window of Trunks window as Bulma tucked him in.

"G'night mommy… I love you…" Trunks said, closing his eyes. He was asleep in minutes. Bulma watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, her eyes watering.

"You look so much like your dad when you sleep…" she whispered playing with his hair. She finally kissed him on the cheek turned off the light and left the room. Vegeta silently crept into Trunks window. He paused to listen as he heard Bulma close her bedroom door. He looked at his son.

"So much like your mother…" Vegeta trailed off. He kneeled next to the bed and brushed his lips across Trunks' forehead. He stood up and walked to the window. He flew back out Trunks' window, but not before glancing at his son once more.

Vegeta jumped through the trees. He found a comfortable spot, with a good view, near Bulma's room. He watched her sit on the balcony, staring up at the sky. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, she lowered her head and walked into the room.

Vegeta watched her toss and turn, while sleeping, for a while. Finally she calmed down and Vegeta decided that it was the perfect opportunity to get a closer view of her.

He flew to her balcony and hovered a few inches off the ground and floated into her room. There she was, the woman that plagued his dreams and his reality. He floated to the bed and knelt next to it.

He softly touched his lips to hers, just like the night he left. Vegeta started kissing her neck and face, he needed to control the hunger and lust in his body, and caressing her with his lips wasn't helping.

He nuzzled her neck and stood up, floating out of the room. He decided to go to Capsule Corp for the night and return the next day.

"Go and find your heart, Vegeta…" Bulma whispered in her sleep. Vegeta looked at her, realizing she didn't know how he felt about her. He was just getting himself to admit that he loved her, but she didn't know because he treated her like dirt. He hated it when he was harsh with her, the look of betrayal in her eyes made his heart melt and just want to hold her. He couldn't because everything he'd ever cared about and outwardly showed it was taken away, bloodily and permanently. He couldn't let that happen to his family… that's why he needed to be stronger.

As he flew away from the forest, he realized he wanted to train his son, to make him the strongest fighter in the universe, next to him (Vegeta) of course; he wanted to hold and make love to his mate every night. He just wanted to know they were safe… with him.

Bulma woke up with a jolt. What a dream, she mused; it really felt like Vegeta was kissing me… Oh how I miss him, but I can't go back, I can't…

Vegeta couldn't sleep at all, knowing his mate and brat were out in the woods. He got up at dawn and flew to the forest. When he got there he saw Bulma standing on her balcony, like the night before. He was about to talk to her when Trunks ran to the spot where she was standing and hugged her leg.

"Mommy… I wanna go home!" he whimpered.

"What's wrong Trunks… you miss your daddy? I know I do," Bulma sighed.

This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up…

"Then why did you leave?" Vegeta asked, landing on the balcony behind them. Bulma spun around, for a moment her eyes were filled with pain and longing, but then quickly turned into the snapping blue fire Vegeta knew too well.

"What do you want?" Bulma snarled, turning her back to him.

"You know exactly why I came here!" Vegeta calmly said back, not wanting any of this.

"No… I'm afraid I don't!" Bulma said, stiffly.

"I came here…" Vegeta said, stepping up to her back and putting his lips on the base of her neck, "For y- to train the brat!" Why couldn't he say it… why couldn't he tell her that he l-lo- that he had feelings for her?

"I will not allow you to hurt **_my_** son!" Bulma said, recoiling away from him. 

"He's **_my_** son, too!" Vegeta said, pulling her to his chest. He felt her stiffen in his grasp.

"Let go of her…" Trunks piped up. Vegeta glared at him, and Trunks glared right back. This made Vegeta smile; he ruffled Trunks hair before telling him to go to his room. Trunks left reluctantly, after Bulma told him to leave; that this was between mommy and daddy. As soon as Trunks left, however…

"Now where were we?" Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear, causing her to shudder. He started kissing her neck.

"I am not your whore, Vegeta!" Bulma barked, as she struggled to get away from him. Vegeta froze.

"What?" he asked, hoarsely.

"I said that I am not your whore AND I will not be treated like one for a moment longer!" she hissed.

"A whore?" Vegeta asked, chuckling, "Oh… my precious weakling… you are more than a whore to me, yes, much more!" 

"M-much more?" Bulma asked, shaking like a leaf.

"Yes, yes, much, MUCH more… I must say you mystify me, woman, you are an enigma…" Vegeta said. It's time to tell the truth… tell her how you really feel, V-man… Argh! Now I'm sounding that moronic Kakkarot. He shrugged…

"Woman… Bulma, I lo-love you…" Vegeta stuttered. Bulma looked at him, with a blank expression on her face.

"W-what?" she asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"I said I love you." Vegeta growled. Bulma gazed into his eyes for any hint of deception she saw none and smiled.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, just in case. Vegeta nodded bringing his lips to hers.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that, Vegeta…" Bulma said, softly as the broke the kiss. Vegeta smirked and whispered, "Things will be different…"

"M-mommy?" Trunks called, unsure whether he should enter or not.

"Hm?" Bulma replied, not taking her eyes away from Vegeta's. Trunks walked up to Bulma and tugged on her leg. Vegeta looked down at him and picked him (Trunks) up.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Hn?"

"This is the first time you've ever held Trunks…" Bulma said, trailing off as tears fell down her cheeks. Vegeta lifted a finger and wiped them away.

"And it's not the last…"

_~La Fine~_


End file.
